


Fruit Ninja

by bijective



Series: Before the end [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Explicit Language, Fruit Ninja, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bijective/pseuds/bijective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yata, Totsuka and Anna go to the market to buy fruits and have a run in with Fushimi. Accidental Fruit Ninja playing occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruit Ninja

**Author's Note:**

> This was the result of playing Fruit Ninja on my sisters computer for 5 hours.

Summers were time for eating fruits, especially summer fruits like watermelons and mangoes. Anna was fond of watermelons. Yep you got it right. The red flesh of the watermelon made it both pretty and tasty. Also Totsuka made great watermelon fruit coolers which were awesome.

So early, one Sunday morning Totsuka proposed that he and Anna go out to the market and buy a few watermelons along with other fruits for consumption. On their way out they met Yata who decided to tag along as their bodyguard.

The market was bustling even though it was relatively early. Most people wanted to escape the summer mid morning heat had decided to do the shopping now. The world being rather small it seemed inevitable that they would run into Fushimi who was on an errand dressed in his uniform blues. Also inevitable was the altercation that would soon follow.

* * *

"You bastard! How dare you come in our territory dressed like that!" yelled Yata on spotting Fushimi.

"I would play with you Mi-sa-ki… but right now I am busy." sneered the other male.

"You traitor how motherfucking dare you say my name!"

"Why Miiii-saaaa-kiiiiii what is the problem. And oh yes hows the band of losers?"

"BASTARD! I will show you!" With the last sentence Yata hurtled at top speed towards Fushimi aiming his baseball bat to crack Fushimi's skull. The other male dodged taunting him with "Mi-sa-ki lost your touch or what?"

Onlookers meanwhile ran not wanting to be collateral damage. Totsuka remained busy covering Anna's ears. Yata having missed started throwing balls of fire at Saruhiko cursing all the while. Enough to even make a drunk sailor all the chaos, Yata managed to topple an entire fruit stall sending random fruits flying at Fushimi. Fushimi retaliated by sending daggers flying at them slicing them cleanly in half with ease.

Both the red and blue clan member jumped around destroying the market area. Watermelons were sliced and apples were cleaved. The accidental touch between Fushimi's aura coated daggers and Yata's fireballs caused explosions. Meanwhile Anna stared at the carnage with interest completely taken in by the bursts of red aura and juice from the fruits, hands clamped on her ears. Totsuka filmed the fighters smiling. His attention was pulled away when Anna nudged him with an elbow.

"Yes Anna chan?" questioned Totsuka.

"Are they playing Fruit Ninja?" asked Anna quietly.

"Ehh… I guess so." replied Totsuka a bit startled and somewhat amused.

Anna nodded sagely remembering the game on Totsuka's phone that she often played. 'No wonder…' thought Anna 'They are playing it. Its pretty fun with all the pretty red.' The fight stopped when Totsuka called out to Yata.

"Yata chan we have to go back home and we still haven't bought the fruits." Totsuka's voice reminded Yata of his two charges. He turned to see most of the market destroyed. Sweat dropping he picked up a remaining watermelon from a wooden stall. The stall immediately broke down like a pack of cards.

* * *

Izumo was shaking with rage, the bill of Yata's and Fushimi's 'little' fight clutched in his fists.

"Yata! You better explain yourself! How the hell did you run up a bill of two million yen?!"

"Well to be fair half of it was Monkey-hiko's fault."

"I don't care!"

* * *

Yata scrubbed hard at the porcelain tiles in tears. Thanks to his and Fushimi's fight the Red and Blue clan had nearly had to eke out a million yen each. Fortunately the gold king had paid for the damages. However in return Yata was now scrubbing all the bathrooms of the Gold King's tower as punishment. Well at least Fushimi was there with him scrubbing along.

* * *


End file.
